


the importance of being

by sevenall



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: competence, but not exactly competence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the importance of being

There are things Stanley is good at; dancing, shooting with his glasses and risking his life in the line of duty. Some other things he does tolerably well: boxing, keeping a turtle alive and playing Ray Vecchio. And then there are the things he can't do at all and shouldn't even try to: swimming, shooting without his glasses and *being * Ray Vecchio.

On the plane back from Ontario, he thinks that if there had been two of Vecchio and no Kowalski, Fraser could have had his happy end, too.

THE END


End file.
